The present application relates to industrial assets and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for facilitating development, by a user, of a model describing one or more conditions of an industrial asset. The systems and/or techniques find particular application to industrial assets of a power system, such as electrical components and/or non-electrical components thereof, but may also find applicability in non-power related industries where it may be useful to analyze data pertaining to an industrial asset to determine a condition of industrial asset (e.g., a health condition, a criticality condition describing the importance of the industrial asset to a system, etc.).
A power system comprises a plurality of industrial assets, including electrical equipment and non-electrical equipment used to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. Electrical equipment of such a system can include, among other things, turbines, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, voltage regulators, batteries, and/or power lines, for example. Non-electrical equipment of such a system can include, among other things, storage cabinets, utility poles, and/or transmission towers, for example. Often, such equipment is designed to last decades, and the degradation or failure of such equipment may result in the loss of power to consumers, may result in cascading damages to other industrial assets, and/or may result in fines being levied against a utility provider. Accordingly, preemptive maintenance may be desirable to mitigate a risk of failure and/or to mitigate associated impacts, such as on operations or business objectives.
Given the large number of industrial assets typically comprised within a power system, models may be developed which evaluate data yielded from sensors, images, field tests, inspection reports, etc. Such models are configured to, among other things, programmatically assess the health of industrial assets and/or develop maintenance schedules for performing maintenance actions on the industrial assets.